Feliciano Twist
by KokoroNoAkai
Summary: Basado libremente en la obra Oliver Twist de Charles Dickens. Su protagonista en este caso es Italia.  Tras mucho sufrimiento, Feliciano Twist conocera al señor Ludwig Brownlow. Es por esto que es GerIta.  Advertencia: Crueldad infantil ?  Nah...shonen-ai


**Feliciano Twist**

**Basado libremente en Oliver Twist de Charles Dickens.**

Era una fría noche de invierno en Inglaterra, la usual noche inglesa, helada y húmeda.

Unos transeúntes encontraron a un joven individuo que iba a dar a luz en plena calle y, como no tenía dinero, lo llevaron al hospicio, donde se encargaban de dar cobijo a los mas necesitados.

Allí dio a luz y, mas tarde de nacer su hijo, murió, sin saber nadie quien era ni de donde provenía. Era un hombre joven, con varios rizos en el pelo y los ojos almendra, con un poco de pelusa en el mentón.

La comadrona arrullaba al bebé mientras observaba el difunto cuerpo del joven en la cama. En verdad le daba muchísima pena que su progenitor hubiera muerto nada mas nacer el chico.

Lo miro fijamente, mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos y suspiraba.

Al niño lo llamaron Feliciano Twist.

Feliciano pasó los 10 primeros meses de su vida en aquel hospicio.

El chico tenía los ojos del color de la miel, y en su pelo del color de la madera asomaba un rizo un tanto singular.

Transcurrido aquel tiempo, decidieron llevarlo a otro centro donde se encontraban entre 30 y 40 huérfanos mas.

Allí, los niños pasaban mucha hambre y frío, ya que el dueño de aquel centro (que se llamaba Ivan) era tan cruel y avaro que el dinero destinado a la manutención de los chicos se lo quedaba él.

Cuando Feliciano cumplió 9 años, estaba trabajando en una carbonera junto a dos niños mas, Raivis y Eduard. Allí purgaban el ''horrible'' pecado de haber dicho que tenían hambre. Y los tres le tenían un miedo horrible a su amo.

Un buen día, el celador de la parroquia, el señor Mumble (cuyo nombre realmente es Francis Mumble) se pasó por allí y se interesó por Feliciano. Era un hombre con el pelo largo y rubio y ojos azules, con pelusa en la barbilla.

-Vengo a llevarme a Twist -dijo en tono de elevado interés-. Ya es mayorcito como para permanecer aquí.

Tras ser lavado y peinado, Feliciano se fue con el señor Mumble, y, aunque allí había pasado una horrible vida, iba a echar de menos a sus amigos, con los cuales hablaba mal de su dueño.

Al llegar a su nuevo hospicio, fue recibido por su director, el señor Limbkins (o Roderich Limbkins). Era un hombre con un lunar en la mejilla derecha, con el pelo violáceo y gafas.

-¿Como te llamas, muchacho? -le preguntó nada mas verlo entrar.

Feliciano, asustado, no logró responder; de repente, sintió un pescozón en su ijada derecha...había sido el celador, que se había colocado detrás de él.

-Es un chico tonto -dijo éste en un tono no muy cariñoso.

-¡Chiiist! -regañó el director al señor Mumble, y dirigiéndose a Feliciano, le dijo-: Hasta ahora, la parroquia te ha cuidado y mantenido...¿no es así? Pues bien, ya es hora de que hagas algo útil. Estas aquí para aprender un oficio. ¿Lo has entendido?

Sollozando, el muchacho gimió:

-S-sí, señor. Por supuesto que sí, señor...

En el hospicio, la alimentación no era demasiado abundante: comían un plato de gachas al día, menos los días festivos, donde comían, ademas de esto, un trocito de pan. Y cada dos días, les servían agua para acompañar las gachas.

Un día, el joven Feliciano se levantó tras terminar su plato para dirigirse al director.

-Por favor, señor -le dijo, mostrándole el cuenco-. Quisiera un poco mas.

El señor Limbkins no supo dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿¡Que has dicho! -exclamó, en tono desagradable.

Twist, con el mismo tono de voz de antes, volvió a decir:

-Por favor, señor. Quisiera un poco mas...

¡Cómo pudo tener la osadía de pedir mas! El pobre chico fue encerrado en un cuarto frío y oscuro durante una semana por ello, donde se pasaba los días y las noches llorando a lagrima viva, y de donde sólo salía para ser azotado delante de todos sus compañeros en el comedor. Lo que no sabían es que era un chico ingenuo e inexperto, como todos.

Tal caso se llevó a la junta parroquial, y a la entrada del hospicio se coloco un cartel donde se ofrecían cinco libras a cambio de ocuparse del pobre Feliciano.

Un día, un joven deshollinador ingles llamado Arthur Gamfield, rubio y de ojos verdes (aparte de con cejas impresionantes) pasó por allí, pensando en cómo pagar todas sus deudas y, tras leer el anuncio, se relamió gustoso por la suculenta recompensa que lo esperaba. Ademas, necesitaba ayuda con su trabajo, y un chico joven no le iba a venir mal.

Pero el director pensó que era un trabajo demasiado arriesgado para un niño.

-Me parece que cinco libras para usted es mucho dinero -le dijo al deshollinador.

Arthur Gamfield se rió, un poquito harto de todo.

-¿Entonces cuanto me darán?

Y el señor Limbkins lo calculó: Tres libras y diez chelines será lo optimo.

Tras unas cuantas negociaciones, el trato quedó por cerrado. A continuación, se ordenó al señor Bumble que llevara aquella misma tarde a Feliciano ante el juez para que aprobara y firmara el contrato.

-Este es el muchacho, señoría -dijo el señor Bumble, mostrandole al chico, el cual tenia una cara de horror y pánico casi sobrenaturales.

El juez se arregló las gafas sobre la nariz y, sorprendido, dijo:

-¿Por qué estas tan asustado, muchachito?

Lo había dicho en un tono tan suave y benévolo, que Twist se desconcertó y arrodilló frente a él, suplicando:

-¡P-por favor, señor! ¡Mándeme a un cuarto oscuro, máteme de hambre si quiere...p-pero por favor, señoría, ¡no me deje ir con ese hombre!

El juez se enterneció bastante por la situación del pobre Feliciano. ¡Estaba tan colmado en pena y sufrimiento!, y dijo, sereno:

-Me niego a aceptar este contrato. Llévenlo de vuelta al hospicio y...trátenlo muy bien; lo necesita en proporciones exageradas, os lo aseguro...

A la mañana siguiente, el cartel en el que se ofrecían cinco libras a quien quisiera

llevarse a Feliciano, estaba otra vez colocado en la puerta del hospicio. El primero en

interesarse por el negocio fue el señor Holland Sowerberry , encargado de la funeraria

parroquial. Era un hombre escuálido, con el pelo rubio y hacia arriba, que siempre vestía un traje negro y raído.

Después de revisar minuciosamente al muchacho, decidió quedárselo.

Aquella misma noche iba a irse para allá, acompañado del señor Francis Mumble, mientras sollozaba de pena.

-Eres el chico mas desagradecido que he visto en mi vida, petit -dijo, en un tono entre cariñoso y desagradable.

-No, no lo soy -dijo, tartamudeando-. S-solo que...me siento...tan sólo...N-no se enfade conmigo, por favor, señor...

Al llegar, la señora Belgie Sowerberry lo observó concienzudamente.

-¡Madre del cordero! -exclamó, viendo sus ojitos empañados en lagrimas-. Es muy pequeño.

El señor Mumble rió terco:

-¡Claro que es pequeño! Pero no se preocupe usted, que ya crecerá, ya...

Pero la mujer no era tan buena como aparentaba. Cogió a Feliciano del brazo y lo hizo entrar.

-¡Venga, vamos, talego de huesos! -le gritó.

Y lo empujó hacia una puerta de la que pendían unas escaleras, Twist las bajó y llegó a una cocina de piedra. Allí, Belgie le dio unas sobras que habían quedado y el pobre chico, que no estaba acostumbrado a ello, se las comió, muy gustoso.

Tras cenar, la señora Sowerberry llevó a Feliciano hacia la tienda, donde había colocado un viejo colchón rodeado de ataúdes.

-Dormirás aquí. Espero que no te moleste dormir entre ataúdes; si te molesta, te aguantas. No hay mas sitio que este.

Estando ya solo en la funeraria, el pobre se llenó de terror, acurrucado sobre el colchón, deseando que esa fuera su tumba; así, podría descansar en paz y eternamente.


End file.
